dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Raven
Raven is the half-human/half-demon daughter of the demon lord Trigon. Gifted with abilities both celestial and demonic, Raven was born for the sole purpose of acting as the doorway for Trigon to enter through to conquer and destroy the Earthly plane. One of the most powerful beings on the planet, Raven is constantly struggling to keep her dark-side in check, Raven chooses to fight against evil and is supported by her friends, the Titans. Background Raven's mother, Angela Roth, was abandoned be her own mother at birth and was channeled through the foster care system, always migrating from one uncaring family to the next. This ultimately bred a sense of apathy in Angela, and when religion failed to provide her with a sense of spiritual satisfaction, she turned to Satanism and became involved in a cult that purportedly attempted to summon Lucifer. Angela was offered as a potential "bride" for Satan but what appeared before them was a being of angelic beauty. Seduced by the being, Angela willingly allowed the entity to mate with her only for the being to reveal itself as the demonic entity Trigon. Left with child, Angela could no longer live with the horror of what had happened and tried to get help through counseling, and after being rejected, attempted to take her own life by overdosing on sleeping pills. It was then that she was approached by beings of the other-dimensional world known as Azarath; a pacifistic society who had left Earth centuries ago. The Azarathians recognized that Angela was pregnant with the child of Trigon and invited her to return with them to Azarath where they could safeguard the child from Trigon's influence. Angela agreed. Angela gave birth to a daughter who she named Raven. It was quickly found that Raven had inherited great power from her father and the spiritual leader of Azarath decided that Raven should be raised separately from her mother to minimize the chance of emotional conflicts which were found to be the key to Raven's demonic power. Initially curious over her parentage, Raven traveled the dimensions in search of her father and, upon finding him, learnt of her birthright and purpose as a portal to bring forth the end of the world. Returning to Azarath, over the years, Raven was taught to control and suppress her emotions lest she inadvertently release her father unto the Earth. However, on her 16th birthday, Raven began to sense her father arriving approached the Justice League of America, but they refused her on the advice of Zatanna who sensed her demonic parentage. In desperation, she reformed the Teen Titans to fight her father on his arrival. Together Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Changeling, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg were able to repel Trigon’s incursion and seal him within an inter-dimensional prison. Raven remained with the team to face other adversaries such as the Ravager, Brother Blood, Blackfire, Terra and Deathstroke, residing in a custom-made tower on an island in New York's East River. While still supported by her friends, more than once, Raven nearly lost control of her demonic powers in various high stress situations in her adventures and barely regained it before Trigon could reassert himself, despite this however, she eventually succumbed to her father's influence after a series of outbursts that led to Kid Flash leaving the team in fear of her. Escaping his prison, Trigon came to Earth and took full control of Raven's body and soul; corrupting her to willfully serve as his vessel and destroying the dimension Azarath in the process. Left with no other choice, the Teen Titans had to kill "Dark Raven" in order to send Trigon back to his prison and to repair the damage already done to the planet by having the spirits of Azarath use Raven as a channel to attack Trigon. Though dead, Raven's soul actually rose from ashes of the battle as a pure spirit; purged of Trigon's evil. Raven then transcended the Earth into a non-parallel dimension for a short time before being forcefully returned to Earth by the Cult of Blood in order to use her empathy manipulation to control Nightwing as part of Brother Blood's resurrection. The Titans rescued them both and prevented Brother Blood from returning. Possessing a new set of powers and now free from her father's influence, Raven attempted to experience emotions, unwittingly fostering a relationship with technopath Eric Forrester, who was using the life forces of the women he seduced to regain his lost humanity. Raven was later kidnapped by the Wildebeest Society who, led by the Trigon-possessed souls of Azarath, were going to use several Titans to bring about the return of Trigon. During a massive battle, Raven was possessed by the corrupt souls and once again became her father's evil avatar. Raven's mother used the power of Azarath's spiritual leader to sacrifice herself and cleanse Raven's soul; although as a result, Raven's body was destroyed. However Raven's spirit remained corrupted and possessed a metahuman in an attempt to induce a new holocaust by implanting Trigon's seeds of corruption into new bodies. Interrupting Nightwing and Starfire's wedding, "Dark Raven" implanted a seed of Trigon into Starfire, which caused Starfire to leave Earth in order to escape from the evil spirit. The remaining Titans were able to defeat the spirit but Raven later returned again, still evil, in order to destroy the seed she had implanted in Starfire; which was actually revealed to be the remaining pure portion of Raven's soul. With the help of the Titans, Dark Raven was reduced to ashes, and "White Raven" was once again free. Now a pure spirit, Raven wandered the Earth for a time before Brother Blood returned to claim her in marriage as part of yet another scheme to resurrect Trigon. Reincarnated in a new body, a new team of Teen Titans interrupted the wedding and Raven joined the new team, fighting alongside them during the Infinite Crisis. Combat Statistics * Raven (Vendor) * BOUNTY: Raven * Raven (Ellsworth Memorial Hospital) * Raven (A Shadow of Hell) * Possessed Raven Spirit * Spirit of Raven * Raven's Good Soul Projection * Raven's Evil Soul Projection Involvement * During the Halloween Seasonal Event, Klarion "borrows" the powers of Raven, along with Black Adam, Doctor Fate, Zatanna and Tala, during his battle against interfering New Heroes and New Villains. Heroes *Raven is a Vendor for the Magic Iconic Battle Suit: Fate's Faith. *Brother Blood is attempting to summon Trigon through Raven so as a hero you must battle her possessed spirit and the rest of the Titans to stop this. *Raven assists the player with the Sentinels of Magic against Brother Blood in Trigon's Blood. Villains *Brother Blood is attempting to summon Trigon through Raven. As a Villain you must help further this, eventually heading inside Raven's mind and fighting her spirit to weaken her to Trigon's will. *Raven is a Central City bounty for villains, appearing to the north west of Gotham University.(Requires Lightning Strikes DLC and a Combat Rating of atleast 53 to enter Central City) Trivia *Raven first appeared in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980) *Raven is voiced by Adrienne Mischler. *Thanks to her heritage, Raven is the avatar of the Sin of Pride. *Raven can unleash a powerful force from within her known as her "soul-self". This force, which takes the form of a giant raven, can teleport Raven to different dimensions or travel alone as a separate entity. The soul-self can also fight on Raven's behalf, by entering the mind of her opponent. *By speaking to her repeatedly in the Watchtower, Raven wonders why nobody ever believes she is happy about something. She further reveals how she laments her father but admits that it makes things easier on Father's Day and says that where she came from is closer to hell in comparison; and New Jersey. *Further conversation sees Raven warning the player not to let Cyborg and Beast Boy goad them into playing a game of Stank Ball; a game with rules similar to dodgeball involving a pile of old, stinky socks and underwear rolled up into a volleyball-sized ball. *Raven has mastered a number of mystical arts and is familiar with many otherworldly realms; including Heaven and Hell. *As a powerful empath, Raven can take on someone else's physical trauma as her own, causing herself great pain but healing them in the process. *To date, Raven has been killed and resurrected twice; as a result, although she is physically 17-18, she is actually spiritually around 24-25 years old. Gallery File:DarkRavenvrsPureRaven.jpg File:RavenversusTrigon.jpg File:WhiteRaven.jpg File:Ravenatk.jpg File:Raven1.png File:Raven2.png File:Blood4.png File:Blood5.png 23405t9rgdcuo2.jpg AShadowofHellRaven1.jpg AShadowofHellRaven2.jpg RavenFateBlood.jpg File:BloodCorruptingRaven.jpg RavenBounty.jpg RavenGU.jpg File:RavenSonsofTrigon1.jpg File:RavenSonsofTrigon2.jpg File:RavenSonsofTrigon3.jpg See also * Sentinels of Magic * Teen Titans * Seven Deadly Sins * Soul-Self External links * Wikipedia *Raven DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Sentinels of Magic Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Raven Category:Female